Continuous progresses are made to display technology and display device tends to be manufactured with high resolution and narrow borders. Gate Driver IC on Array (GOA) is a dominant approach for achieving narrow borders and high resolution of the display device.
A GOA circuit in related technologies generally includes multiple cascaded shift register units. Usually, an outputting unit of the shift register unit has an inputting terminal connected to a clock signal and outputs a high level shift pulse. The width of the high level shift pulse is the same as that of a high level pulse of the clock signal. In the case that the display device requires the shift pulse with a relatively large width, the display device cannot be driven by a gate drive circuit generated by such shift register units cascaded to each other.